Fie Laursen
Fie Laursen is a Danish vlogger who writes about fashion, traveling, and lifestyle. She became famous in 2012, when she went on a Danish talk show called 'Aftenshowet' (translated = The Afternoon Show) and the news channel 'TV2 Nyhederne' (translated = 'TV2 News'), to talk about her being bullied in school (source: TV2 Nyhederne). She is also an aspiring singer, having recorded in Los Angeles previously, and posted songs on her YouTube channel. She runs Denmarks 7th biggest blog (source: Top 25 Danish Bloggers), one of the biggest YouTube channels (in Denmark), is in a few Danish Reality TV shows and has written a book called 'Min ærlighed' (translated = 'My honesty'), which is a biography. Popularity Fie is famous in Denmark for being a blogger, YouTuber and a TV-personality. She has a lot of younger fans (8-12 years). Some think of her as a role model, as she has talked about bullying, and promotes to support things like; bully victims, recovery from eating disorders and depression. She posts funny videos of herself having a double chin, acne on her body and looking silly, dancing to music and sometimes eating food in silly ways. Others have called her out for being a bad role model due to her having sex on TV, photoshopping her pictures, having botox, lip injections and breast enlargement surgery, drinking alcohol on her YouTube channel, talking about her sugardating experiences, promoting a diet where you only drink water (called water fasting (which the 'The Danish Veterinary and Food Administration' warned about), and promoting scams to her young fans. She is also known for often having beef with other danish TV-personalities. Personal Life She grew up in a small town in Denmark and later moved to Los Angeles, California, before she moved back to Denmark again. Her brother is the former Viner Boris Laursen. She was bullied when she was younger and was taken out of school. Following being home schooled, she went to a design school, but dropped out. In July 2014, she appeared in one of her brother's Vines alongside popular Viner King Bach. The video was titled "I just stole your sister!". In 2016 she dated the famous YouTuber Mr. Crainer, but they broke up the same year. Fie came out as bisexual in 2017 on a danish reality awards show called 'Reality Awards'. She has adopted two rescue dogs from the streets of Romania. Controversy Fie has had her fair share of controversies. #In 2012, when she went on television to talk about her being bullied, her former classmates came forward and accused her of being the bully and called her out on being hypocritical. She admitted to this, but claimed she was only a "follower". Her classmates kept denying this. #On May 2016, she uploaded a video called 'Min ærlighed' (translated = 'My honesty') where she admitted to lying and creating a fake persona to stay relevant, and for money and fame. Many people still suspect her of lying to stay relevant: an example of this is when Fie came out as bisexual in 2017. Some people (including another danish TV-personality named Caroline Petersen) suspected she only did it for attention, as it was right after her video 'My honesty', but Fie states that she has dated girls in the past who just preferred to stay anonymous. #In 2017, she promoted a lip serum from what turned out to be a scam company. She made a video about it, stating she had no idea it was a scam. Still many people blamed her for not having investigated the company before promoting it to her young fans. #In 2018, she promoted the water faste diet video on her YouTube channel. This caused her a lot of backlash, as her fans are mainly children and overhydration can be fatal for them. She later apologized but never took the video down. She often has beef going on with other danish TV-personalities. Trivia #She has about 1 million monthly views on her blog every month. #She knows the Cyrus family. #She went on 'Danmark Har Talent' (translated = 'Denmark's Got Talent'), but didn't make it any further than her first audition. Gallery fie laursen 1.jpg Fie_laursen_2.png Fie_laursen_8.jpg Fie_laursen_6.jpg 'This page was created by Fielaursenfan on June 23, 2017. ' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Danish YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:LGBT YouTubers